Mys
The Realm of Life and Rebirth. A moon circling the Midden Realm of Ganim, it is where all souls go when death takes them, and there they are reborn and sent to live agian on Ganim and its moons. It is home to the devout of Inetzi. Population of about 100,000 lives. History Formation: This moon was the first created to hold life outside of Ganim itself, and most of its inhabitants have been alive for most of the planets history. Created by Inetzi themselves, they were given the roles of overseeing rebirth in the realms and gladly took to this duty. In time they came to worship Inetzi and decided to build temples in devotion to the Deity. Inetzi themself came to them many times during the construction of these temples, and aided their efforts. The Deity, ever thankful for their faith and devotion, proclaimed this their home and vowed protection from harm to its residents. A few centuries later, when the Dimension Gates were created by Inetzi, a group of curious strangers happened upon Mys. These strangers were a group of scholars from Ganim, seeking to explore all lands. When they discovered all Mys contained, they tried to overthrow the head priests of the temple to take their power. Several priests were killed in the struggle, and the scholars were only successful for a day before Inetzi came to see their devout children. Upon seeing the bloodshed and despair the scholars had wrought, the Deity cast them to the furthest reaches of the Eteral Void. This resulted in the ban on outsiders that continues to this day. Inetzi decreed that no outsider may enter this realm without explicit permission from those in charge. They asked the devout to form a council from their most knowledgeable, called the Council of Light and Shade, to help make decisions and keep the balance of the realm maintained. Government Mys is governed by the High Council of Light and Shadow, a group of well versed priests in service to Inetzi. All decisions are put to a vote by them but can be appealed by those of lower status. Mys is a seclusionist nation based on self sufficiency and faith, and they do not deal with other nations, and rarely allow outsiders in their borders. The Capitol city of Vitamor is where the High Council of Light and Shadow is situated, on the exact opposite side of the moon from the Dimension Gate Society The natives of Mys are all raised as devout followers of the Temple of Light and Shade, the priests of Inetzi. They grow their own food and are completely self sustaining, since they almost never interact with the outside worlds. To be a devotee of Inetzi is to always strive for balance in life, to care for and help others in need, and to enjoy all that life has to offer. They enjoy wearing bright colors and handmade jewelry, and are encouraged to Express themselves through their appearance. The natives to Mys are all conditionally immortal, so children and new life among them is rare. Children are much cherished and communally raised. They highly discourage leaving the borders of Mys, for they fear the violence of the other worlds. A scant few have ever been allowed to leave, usually in disguise. Once per year the skies clear, and in celebration they host the Day of Clarity. Feasts are held, dancing is widespread and much merriment is had. Offerings are set out for Inetzi at the temple steps, usually handmade items and fruits. Geography and Climate Mys is a moon with a very temperate climate. It doesnt experience seasons, so the temperatures remain pleasantly cool year round. The mountains are constantly blurred by thick fog, a fog that never dissipates. The vast majority of the land is mountainous forests. The trees are all a unique species of evergreen that only exist on Mys, and their parts have special medicinal properties. Only two places on the moon vary wildly from the rest, the Capitol city that holds the Grand Temple, the center of their worship, and the area surrounding the sole Dimension Gate connected to Mys from Gamin. The Capitol city, Vitamor, is the only place where the fog lessens and the sky can be seen. It still remains cool but is a popular location to live or visit. The Dimension Gate is completely unlike the rest of Mys. The trees are a unique black evergreen that has no foliage, and seems to absorb light. The fog around these trees is so dense you cannot see more than a foot in front of you. No grass grows here, and no animals come close. This area of stillness was a gift from Inetzi, used to dissuade outsiders who stumble upon the other end of the Dimension Gate from actually entering Mys. Only native born may pass through the fog. Economy This moon doesn't really have an economy. As the home of the life sorters and and the worlds devout followers of Inetzi, their lives are mostly about serving Inetzi and they tend to have little contact with the worlds outside. They exist solely through barter and community donations. Trivia -Mys is the only realm in which Inetzi shows themself in their true forms, that of a golden deer and of a gold skinned humanoid. -Mys is the only place that has no materials from other moons or Ganim. Category:Realms